The present disclosure relates to the field of computers, and specifically to the use of computers in the field of service delivery. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to the use of computers in managing human resources used by service delivery systems.
A Service Delivery (SD) system offers a set of services to end-users. For example, an application service provider may offer services like application development, application maintenance, application testing, application integration, etc. Each service area may itself offer finer-grained services and be considered a SD system by itself, for example, application development service may consist of a first language application development service, a second language application development service, etc. A SD system may be characterized at any point of time by the distribution of resources over the various services that it offers. Over time, as market conditions change, an existing SD system may need to be transformed, by retiring some existing service areas and opening new ones, hiring new skills and training resources in new service areas.